Une Erza bien différente!
by PrettyFlora
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Erza agit différemment envers une certaine dragon slayer brune (OC). Elle est...différente. Et bien sûr tout ce qu'elle fait ne convient pas à notre brunette. La mage de rang S s'amuse à 'martyriser' cette pauvre Flora (OC). Enfin, elle ne fait juste que is pour qu'elle raison? Notre dragon slayer pourra-t-elle encore endurer tout ça? Lisez!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Salut les amis! Me revoilà!**

**Et oui, encore une autre fanfiction FloZa... Je sais, je ne fais que ça... Mais il n'y a que ce petit couple qui m'inspire je ne sais pas pourquoi...**

**Bon et bien, c'est du femslash (Femmme x Femme) MAIS! Aucun contenu sexuel n'ai dedans.**

**Bonne lecture! Reviews please!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV NEUTRE<span>**

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains était assise sur un banc, dans un jardin d'une auberge réputée.  
>Elle regardait le ciel avec émerveillement et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit une étoile filante. C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer par-derrière.<p>

«-Tu as fais un voeux?demanda une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement  
>-Erza, tu pourrais arrêter de faire ça?lui demanda-t-elle<br>-Faire quoi?répondit-elle innocente  
>-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.répondit la brune<br>-Non.répondit-elle avec amusement tandis qu'elle s'assit à côté de celle-ci  
>-Ça t'amuse de faire ça, hein..?<br>la mage de rang S en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la dragon slayer  
>-Hey. Tu fais quoi, là?demanda la brune légèrement irritée<br>-Je suis fatiguée...  
>-T'as un lit pour ça!répliqua la plus jeune<br>-Trop loin...se plaignit-elle  
>Porte-moi.<br>-HEIN?!  
>Si tu veux dormir, ce n'est pas sûr en moi en tout cas!renchérit la brune en se levant du banc laissant Erza tomber sur le banc<br>-Aïe...fit-elle en se frottant la tête  
>Tu es froide...pleurnicha-t-elle faussement<br>-J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse me dire ça...pensa la brune désespérée  
>Au fait, ça fait un petit moment qu'elle est comme ça avec moi. Je me rappelle la première fois qu'elle ait agi ainsi...se remémora-t-elle en regardant la mage de rang S pleurnicher»<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>_

«-Miam! Une bonne glace après une grosse mission, il n'y a rien de mieux!avoua la brune  
>-Flora, tu manges toujours une glace après une mission?demanda Erza<br>-Hein? Ha nan.répondit-elle  
>Que quand c'est des missions qui ont été assez difficiles.<br>-Je vois.  
>Hum... Ta glace est à quel goût?<br>-C'est chocolat, café, vanille!sourit-elle excitée à l'idée de manger sa glace  
>Et toi?<br>-Fraise et vanille. Tu veux goûter?  
>-Hein?! Elle me permet de goûter à sa glace?! Il y a un truc qui cloche! C'est comme si elle m'autorisait à manger une part de son fraisier!pensa la brune surprise<br>Euh nan merci.répondit-elle  
>Tu veux goûter la mienne?<br>-Peut-être plus -elle  
>-Ah bah ne tarde pas trop, sinon je vais tout manger!avoua la dragon slayer»<p>

Nous parlâmes et nous baladâmes tout en mangeant nos glaces. Erza finit sa glace en première ce qui m'avait étonnée. Puis qu'entre nous, c'était moi la grosse bouffe...

Nous arrivâmes à un parc et nous nous assîmes sur un banc. Je me laissai tomber sur le banc et poussai un souffle de bonheur.

«-Ah... Merveilleusement bonne cette glace...avouais-je en tapotant mon ventre  
>-Flora?<br>-Oui?répondis-je en me tournant vers elle»

Elle se rapprocha de moi et avant que je ne puisse réagir, elle me lécha le coin des lèvres.  
>Je reculais, enfin tombais du banc en couvrant ma bouche de ma main. Je grimaçais embarrassée tout en m'écriant.<p>

«-E..Erza! Qu'est-ce que...c'était que ça?!bégayais-je me voulant autoritaire  
>-Je voulais goûter ta glace, mais tu l'avais finie avant que je puisse te demander.répondit-elle innocente<br>-Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ça!répliquais-je toute rouge  
>-Hum... Désolée?dit-elle les yeux larmoyants<br>-Raaaaaaaah!  
>Arrête avec ça!répliquais-je en essayant de ne pas céder à la prendre dans mes bras<br>-Hein? Erza? Flora?appela une voix féminine  
>-...?fis-je en regardant la personne qui avait parlé<br>-Oui, c'est bien vous!annonça Lucy  
>Hum? Flora qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre à te couvrir la bouche?me questionna Lucy<br>-Rien, cette imbécile a avalé une mouche.répondit Erza qui avait soudainement repris son attitude normale  
>-Quoi?! Mais ce n'est pas vrai!répliquais-je<br>-Ah ah ah ah. Voyons, il ne faut pas avoir Lucy  
>-Mais ce n'est pas vrai!renchéris-je<br>-Que faites-vous ici toutes les deux?  
>-Je voulais me reposer, mais comme tu le vois Flora m'a interrompu en faisant le pitre.<br>-HEIN?!  
>-Oh, je vois. Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai un salua-t-elle<br>-Avec qui?s'empêcha Erza de demander  
>-Oh euh... Tu connais pas.répondit-elle nerveusement<br>-Grey.répondis-je  
>-Qu...Quoi?!<br>-Ah, bah j'ai raison en plus!rigolais-je  
>-Argh...fit-elle<br>-Va-y, il t' ça Erza avec un petit sourire  
>-Surtout gardez ça pour vous.répondit-elle en partant<br>-Hey... C'était quoi ça?! Pourquoi tu m'as fais passé pour quelqu'un de stupide?!  
>-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.répondit la rougeâtre<br>-Joue pas à ça avec moi!dis-je légèrement énervée  
>-Hé bien...dit-elle en se levant pour se diriger vers moi<br>Tu ne fais pas sérieuse avec ces moustaches de glace, mais... Je peux t'aider...dit-elle en tirant la langue  
>-AAAAAAAAAH! T'approches pas de moi à moins de 100 mètres!répliquais-je en faisant un bond de 10 mètres et en me couvrant la bouche tout en rougissant<br>Je te le ferai payer!m'écriais-je en courant chez moi»

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV FLORA<span>**

«-Et c'est comme ça que tout a commencé...et ça a continué depuis... Et bien sûr elle est comme ça qu'avec moi! Quand il y a d'autres personnes, elle redevient la terrifiante Erza... Quoique dans les deux cas elle l'est...pensais-je en regardant Erza  
>-Hum? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu admires ma beauté?dit-elle avec un sourire<br>-Quoi?! Mais n'importe quoi! Tu rêves!répliquais-je avec une petite rougeur  
>-Allez tu peux me le dire...me supplia-t-elle<br>-Va te coucher.répondis-je froidement  
>-Ouh! Si froide...se plaignit-elle<br>-J'AI DIS VA TE COUCHER!ordonnais-je énervée

-...Désolée...s'excusa-t-elle en comprenant que je ne rigolais plus et en partant  
><strong><em>*Quelques minutes après*<em>**  
>-...Merde...<br>Me sens coupable... Elle n'avait qu'à pas agir comme ça aussi...pensais-je»

Après quelques minutes à regarder le ciel, je rentrai à l'auberge et allais dans ma chambre. Je me mis en pyjama et me couchais.

Je tournais plusieurs fois dans mon lit pour trouver la bonne position, mais je ne parvins pas à dormir. Je grimaçai et murmurais.

«-Ah, je me sens si mal que ça...dis-je en regardant le plafond  
>Je devrais peut-être allée m'excuser... Erza est après tout une personne comme tout le monde. Je l'ai peut-être vexée... À vrai dire je me suis un peu emportée aussi...pensais-je<br>Mais je n'aime pas qu'elle m'embarrasse!répliquais-je  
>Bon, je ferai mieux d'y aller. Sinon je ne pourrai pas dormir de la nuit...en conclus-je en me levant»<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Le sentiment de culpabilité... Je le ressentirai pas moi... Nan, j'aurai plus peur des représailles d'Erza... -_-''<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Voici le chapitre 2! Si vous le lisez c'est que vous avez bien aimé! Alors laissez un petit review! PLEASE!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV FLORA<span>**

Je sortis de ma chambre et essayai de distinguer les numéros de chambres des différentes portes.  
>Dès que je vis le nombre 225, je vis de la lumière émaner de la chambre.<p>

Ce qui voulait dire qu'Erza était encore réveillée. Je toquai et attendis une réponse, mais aucun son ne se fit entendre. N'étant pas verrouillée, j'ouvris la porte et je remarquai que la chambre était vide.

Je sentis l'air et je compris que Erza se douchait dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Je m'asseyais sur son lit et m'y allongeai en regardant le plafond. Je souris en entendant Erza chantonner un air d'une chanson.

Quelques minutes après, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je me redressai immédiatement.

«-Flora...?  
>Qu'est-ce que tu veux?demanda-t-elle en fuyant mon regard<br>-...Ne m'ignore pas...pensais-je  
>Je voulais te parler.<br>-Écoute si c'est à propos de...  
>-Nan, laisse-moi t' coupais-je<br>Je...Je suis désolée...  
>Je me suis comportée comme une idiote... Me suis un peu emportée aussi...<br>Excuse-moi...m'excusais-je gênée et en la regardant -Ce n'est pas grave!sourit-elle en me sautant dessus  
>-Hey!répondis-je par surprise en remarquant qu'Erza était au-dessus de moi me bloquant tout échappatoire<br>-Mais je vais te punir pour avoir été méchante avec susurra-t-elle à l'oreille  
>-E...Er...Erza...rougis-je<br>-Oui?dit-elle avec un sourire  
>-Tu me pardonnes vraiment? Tu n'es pas vexée, hein...?demandais-je inquiète<br>-!fit Erza en s'asseyant à côté de moi tandis que je me redressais  
>Flora...<br>Tu es trop mignonne pour que je ne puisse pas te -elle  
>-Mi...mignonne?!répétais-je confuse<br>-Adorable à -elle comme attendrie  
>-Mais qu'est-ce que tu ra...»<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>POV ERZA<span>**

Elle n'eut le temps de finir que je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Comme je le pensais, elles étaient douces et avaient le goût de vanille, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire!

Je commençais à avoir peur de ce que j'étais en train de faire, car Flora ne répondait pas au baiser. Celui-ci céda par manque d'air, tandis que je regardai mon lit, la tête baissée pour ne pas voir la réaction de Flora.

«-Euh...  
>-Je...commençais-je<br>-Comment dire...me coupa-t-elle  
>-Hum?fis-je en relevant la tête pour voir une Flora gênée cherchant ses mots<br>-Je me rappelle plus... C'est comment déjà..?murmura-t-elle  
>-Flora...?l'appelais-je<br>-Raaah! Tant pis!répliqua-t-elle en m'embrassant juste après»

Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et les entrelaçais tandis que le baiser durait. Je glissais ma langue dans sa bouche ce qui fallut un gémissement de surprise de sa part. Je souris contre ses lèvres et commençai à jouer au jeu de la domination.

Finalement, je gagnai la partie et le baiser céda par manque d'oxygène.

«-W...Wouah...  
>T'embrasses vraiment bien...avoua la brune<br>! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dit ça!répliqua-t-elle en couvrant sa bouche comme si elle avait dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas  
>-Flora.<br>Les mots que tu cherchais c'était ''Je t'aime'', non?lui répondis-je  
>-Hum? Nan pas vraiment...<br>C'était plutôt: Je t'aime!  
>-C'est la même chose, tu sais?rigolais-je<br>-Nan. Parce-que tout dépend à qui on le dit. Et là, je le dis pour la personne la plus importante à mes yeux!m'embrassa-t-elle chastement  
>-Je vois, mais ça reste la même chose quand même.répondis-je amusée<br>-Mais arrête de tout casser! J'avais dit quelque chose de cool!répliqua-t-elle comme une enfant de 6 ans  
>-D'accord.répondis-je amusée par sa réaction»<p>

Flora était alors restée dormir dans ma chambre. Ce que nous n'avions pas prévu, c'était que Lucy réveille Flora le lendemain, et que, ne se trouvant pas dans sa chambre, elle a voulu m'avertir. Et quand elle a ouvert la porte... J'embrassais Flora...

Elle a alors refermé la porte et ma brune a eu un gros blush... Ce qui était totalement adorable!  
>Quand nous nous sommes levées, j'ai parlé avec Lucy à la demande de Flora.<br>Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait été très surprise sur le coup, mais pas plus que ça.

''Je vous imaginais bien ensembles depuis le début!''. C'est ce qu'avait dit la blonde avec un large sourire.

Puis nous sommes rentrés à la guilde tout en cachant notre relation.

C'est Mira qui l'a découvert en premier et du coup, on a été forcé de l'annoncer aux autres. Au début, tout le monde avait arrêté de faire ce qu'ils faisaient. Puis, ils nous avaient regardés avec des bouches grandes ouvertes touchant le sol.

À ce moment, Flora avait voulu disparaître et je lui avais prit la main et lui avais déposé un baiser sur sa tête. Elle avait un peu rougit et Natsu avait crié :

«-Wah! Erza vous l'avez vu, hein?! J'ai pas rêvé! Elle a fait un bisou à Flora!s'écria-t-il surprit  
>-Tu devrais te taire abruti...lui chuchota Grey en grimaçant»<p>

Et il avait eu raison puisque je l'avais ensuite encastré dans le mur.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>J'ai un peu de pitié pour Natsu... Si vous aussi bah laissez un petit review ça ne fait pas de mal et ça prend que quelques secondes! ;)<strong>


End file.
